Standing Outside The Fire
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: I suppose kiyonekawaii is correct. I should add more to this summary thingy. Okay, it's sad, very well written, deserves world-wide praise, and is about the gundam pilots. Read and review it!!!
1. The Fire Is Lit

Well, okley dokely. I'm writing yet another fanfic that I wont be able to finish, which means I'll be writing one more chapter every day... If I get good reviews. If not, this'll be the long forgotten opening chapter to a one-chapter fanfic. However, hopefully it will be a highly successful opening chapter to a really long fanfic. Anyways, I'd tell you what it's going to be about, but I don't know. I never know until I write it. Anyways, here's... Something....  
  
Heero turned to ask Duo if he wanted to go get something to eat, but Duo was not there. "Duo? Where'd you go?" Then Heero spotted Duo standing at the base of a tree, looking up into the branches above him. "What are you doing?" Duo did not answer for several seconds. "There's a squirrel up there..." Heero was puzzled by Duos answer. "So? What does that have to do with anything?" Duo pulled Heero closer to him and pointed up at a particular branch. "It's right there..." Duo whispered. Heero looked up in the tree, but saw nothing. "I don't see any squirrels... And besides, why does it matter if there's a squirrel there or not?" Heero turned to look back at Duo, and being as close together as they were, when he did that his face ended up less than an inch form Duos. "There isn't a squirrel up there. I just said there was so I could do this..." Then Duo leaned forward and kissed Duo. Heero returned the kiss, and then asked "So you want to go get something to eat?" Duo grinned. "Well, only if we go to a nice, fancy restaurant." Heero frowned. "But what if people got the wrong idea about us?" Duo laughed. "Yeah, they might think we were there with some girls or something!"  
  
"Well, I do know of a french restaurant near here... I guess we could go there if you wanted. I've never eaten there myself, but Quatre and Trowa said it's great." Heero suggested. "Well, as long as they have good, quality food, I'm okay with eating there." Heero gave a slight smile. "You mean a good quantity of food, don't you?" Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero, and then they walked back to Heeros car.  
  
(Shit... I just figured out what this is going to be about, and I really don't like it. I also thought of the title just now... I don't like this at all...)  
  
Once the two arrived at the french restaurant Heero had told Duo about, they sat down at a table and waited for a waiter to approach their table. A waiter finally came to their table. "Would you like to order now, or would you like to wait for the ladies to get back?" Duo laughed. "Ladies? What are you talking about?" The waiter looked confused. "You mean you didn't bring dates? People usually come here on dates." Duo laughed again, and the waiter looked even more confused. "We did. He's my date, and I'm his." Duo pointed at Heero. The waiter tried to keep his composure, and asked for their order. Heero and Duo ordered their food, and then the waiter walked away. "That was fun. I wonder if we could manage to clear out all the other people here if we started kissing?" Duo wondered aloud. "Heero? HEERO!" Heero had doubled over and fallen to the floor, clutching at his chest or stomache, in his current position, Duo couldn't tell.  
  
(Oh, shit... I can't write this! I am a writer of humor... Argh... Damn it. I have a very low tolerance for sadness... The tiniest little unhappy type thing, and the tears start flowing... I shall, however, keep writing. I take no responsibility for my spelling though. Hard ta see, ya know...)  
  
A small crowd gathered around Heero, anxiously waiting to see if Heero would be okay. One woman had ran and called an ambulence, and Duo was knelt down beside Heero, trying to figure out what was wrong with no success. Once the ambulence arrived, Heero was placed on a stretcher and loaded into the back. They allowed Duo to accompany Heero in the ambulence to the hospital. The trip was made in complete silence, with the exception of the occasional scream of pain from Heero. Duo hated being unable to do anything for Heero. He didn't even know what was wrong with them. One minute, he had been perfectly fine, and then the next...  
  
At the hospital, Heero had been given painkillers, and tests were run after Duo had told what happened to try to figure out what was wrong. Hours after the tests had been done, a doctor got Duo from the waiting room and took him to Heeros room. "Are you a relative?" He asked Duo. "Not exactly..." The doctor was silent for a few seconds, and then began to speak again. "Well, we've done all sorts of tests, but according to each and every one of them, nothing is wrong with him. You said he seemed perfectly fine, and then he doubled over and fell to the floor holding... His stomache?" "Or chest, I couldn't tell. He fell at an awkward angle." The doctor nodded and scribbled something on his clipboard. "Well, all the tests showed that nothing was wrong. And I examined him myself, but nothing seemed to be wrong. As far as I or anyone else can tell, he's perfectly healthy."  
  
"Something's wrong, that's obvious. But what it is is a complete mystery. He didn't have a heart attack, which is what I'd suspect by what you told me. It doesn't make any sense to me at all. There's nothing wrong with him externally, absolutely no sign of anything wrong internally..." Duo slumped down in the chair he was sitting in, looking very depressed. "So there's nothing you can do for him?" "Like I said, we can't figure out what's wrong. All we can really do is keep him here until we figure out what's wrong. The painkillers seem to work very well. So he shouldn't be in any pain. But, as I said, that's all we can do until we know what is wrong."  
  
The doctor stood up and was about to walk away, but he paused. "You said you aren't a relative. Are you a friend of his, do you know where his family can be reached?" Duo didn't move. "I... Guess you could say I'm aa friend... Though it isn't as accurate a description as could be used. As for contacting his family... I don't think he has any." The doctor frowned, obviously confused by the first statement, and frustrated by the second. "Well, what about you? You have a family we can contact, don't you?" Duo shook his head. "Is there anyone who can or should be notified?" The doctor asked. "Well, I guess you should probably tell Quatre, Trowa and Wufei..." Duo told the doctor how to contact them, and the doctor left.  
  
Over on the hospital bed, Heero began to stir. Duo stood up and went to the bed. "You're awake, huh? What happened earlier, Heero?" Heero forced his eyes to focus on Duo. "I don't know." Duo sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, you're okay right now, right?" Heero nodded his head. "Yeah... For some reason it's hard to focus my eyes on anything though. And it takes a lot of effort to move." Duo frowned. "Well, hopefully that won't last too long. And maybe that was a fluke or something. Maybe it won't happen again." "I hope so. That hurt more than any other pain i've experienced... It hurt more than self-destructing."  
  
(Oh, goody! Maybe it won't end up being as bad as I thought. Heero better live though... If he doesn't, I'm gonna kill me...)  
  
"I'm tired... I'm going to sleep, if you don't mind..." Heero closed his eyes and was soon asleep again. "Hard to imagine that's the same young man who came in here screaming in pain earlier..." The doctor said as he entered the room. "Has he woken up yet?" Duo nodded. "He just went back to sleep. He said it was hard to move and to focus his eyes on things. He also said that whatever happened to him earlier hurt worse than self-destructing." The doctor smiled. "Well, it's a good thing he hasn't self-destructed. I'm sure it would have hurt much more than whatever happened to him. Don't you think so?" Duo managed a weak smile. "Nope. Not if he said it hurt worse than self-destructing. He'd know better than anyone, because he HAS self-destructed."  
  
"Well, I notice he's alive, and in one piece as well." "Yup, nobody other than him could have done it either." Before the doctor could continue his argument, Quatre and Trowa entered the room. "Hello. I'm Doctor Proscthius." The doctor informed the two. "I'm Quatre, and this is Trowa." The blond Arab said, and they both shook the doctors hand. "Is Heero okay?" Trowa asked. "Well, he said so just a while ago." Duo replied. Trowa nodded, and then the two newcomers each sat in a chair by the bed. "So what exactly happened?" Trowa asked. Duo told Quatre and Trowa all that had happened earlier that day, and about the tests.  
  
(Um... Well, Heero doesn't seem to be hurt. Though the fact that Doctor Proscthius is his doctor does NOT comfort me... If you don't know why, read my other fic, Doctor Zinfaield. After you've read that, you'll know what I mean.)  
  
"Would one of you two kindly assist me?" The doctor asked. "With what?" Quatre asked. "This young man says that, er, Heero, is it?" WQuatre nodded his head. "This young man says that Heero has self-destructed. Could you explain to him why that is impossible?" Quatre shook his head. "It's possible. Heero's done it." The doctors jaw dropped. "You think he did that as well? And I suppose you believe he did too?" Doctor Proscthius asked, gesturing towards Trowa. "Yes." The doctor sighed and shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever... I'm not a psychologist, just an ordinary doctor."  
  
Not too soon after the doctor left, Wufei came in and Duo filled him in on what had happened. Then the boys all got comfortable, and after a while they fell asleep. The next morning, Duo woke up first, and he woke the other three. Trowa and Wufei went to get breakfast for all of them, and Duo and Quatre stayed behind with Heero. "Well, he said he was feeling okay last night, didn't he?" Quatre asked. "Yeah, but he looked just fine and wasn't complaining about any pain or anything before he fell to the floor, either." A few minutes later, Heero woke up again. "Hey, Heero, you feeling any better now?" Heero nodded his head. "Now I feel fine..." Heero sat up and leaned against the wall behind the bed. "You sure you should be sitting up?" Duo asked, obviously very concerned. "Hey, I feel fine. And I can focus my eyes and move now, too." "Heero? Did you feel any pain or anything before that happened yesterday?" Heero looked deep in thought for a few moments and then shook his head. "No, I felt perfectly fine until it happened." Duo bit his lower lip out of worry. "Then it could happen again anytime." Heero raised his hand and put it on Duos shoulder. "Hey, it isn't going to happen again. I'm fine."  
  
The doctor entered the room. "Did you all get some sleep? Heero? You shouldn't be sitting up yet, you should be laying down!" "But I feel fine, and there probably isn't anything wrong with me at all. I mean, I probably just got really nervous and had some kind of heart attack or something." The doctor glared at Heero. "I know it wasn't a heart attack or anything like it. I know that, and you probably know it just as well as I do." Heero finally gave up and layed back down. "There, you happy?" The doctor just stayed long enough to make sure nothing was wrong with Heero and to ask if anyone needed anything, and then left. A while later, Trowa and Wufei returned with the food. "Heero? You woke up, huh?" "Yeah. I feel fine, too, but that damn doctor won't let me move."  
  
A few hours later, the doctor was convinced it was just a one-time thing. "Okay, Heero does seem perfectly healthy, and he's able to move without any more than the usual effort, so I guess I can let him leave. But if it should happen to happen again, be sure to get him over here right away. Understand?" Duo nodded his head, and the five gundam pilots exited the hospital. "I'm still worried it might happen again... Last time it happened completely without warning." Duo said. "Aw, come on, Duo, the doctor said I'm perfectly fine." "And you said you felt perfectly fine just before it happened." Duo pointed out. "Duo, it isn't going to happen again. So let's go home, okay?" Duo reluctantly agreed, but asked the other gundam pilots if they'd stay at their house that night, just in case, and they agreed.  
  
Later that night, after the other gundam pilots had all gone to bed, Duo remained awake, worried that whatever had happened the previous day might happen again. I guess I can't keep worrying forever... He was probably right, it probably only happened that once, and won't happen again. Duo finally managed to get himself calm enough that he was able to go to sleep.  
  
Oh... No... Not... Again... There was an excruciatingly sharp pain in Heeros stomache, and he once again doubled over in pain. When his mouth opened involuntarily to scream, there wasn't any sound. It... Hurts! Heero somehow managed to roll over, and he raised his hand to tap Duo on the shoulder, but spasmed in pain, and his arm fell on top of Duo. Duo woke up, and saw that it was happening again, and when he went to go to the telephone to call the hospital, he felt something warm and sticky on the hand he had placed on the bed. He looked down, and saw that Heero had coughed up a puddle of blood. Duo yelled for the other boys, and when they arrived and saw what was happening, Wufei ran to the phone and called an ambulence.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Argh... If anything happens to Heero... I cannot believe I was able to write that. I went to all that trouble to write it, so could you at least review it? By the way, the title might not seem like it has all that much to do with the fic, but I had to have that as the title. Please review this. Tell me you thought it sucked, tell me you loved it and can't wait for the next part, tell me I'm a crappy writer, tell me I'm a great writer, do whatever. Just review it. And I could always use suggestions for the next chapter. And suggestions for other things to write in general. I'm starting to run out of ideas! Not that I had any to begin with... Anyways, you read it, now review it. I really wish I knew what happens next... Bye for now, people. REVIEW! NOW! Ooh... Before I go, I should give some credit to Garth. The name of this fic, and a partial inspiration for it (Don't really know why, but it did help inspire this) came from Garth Brooks' song 'Standing Outside The Fire.' Now, Byebye. (REEEEVIIIEEEEWWWWW!!!) 


	2. Smolder

Hmmm... Well, that's just great. I got two good reviews for the first chapter. So now I must continue to write this fic. I'm not sure how much longer I'll be able to do so though. I am a writer of humor, and this is not humor... I can't stand sadnessness... Ness... Oh well. If I continue to get good reviews, I will continue to write. If I don't keep getting good reviews, though, I will not hesitate to stop writing. So don't forget to review!  
  
"No one can figure out what's wrong with him. He still appears completely normal, but just moments ago I myself saw him cough up blood... We're doing everything we possibly can do for him." The doctor informed Duo and the others, and then he walked off somewhere in the hospital. "If anything happens to Heero, I swear..." Duo was sitting in a chair in the waiting room, along with the other gundam pilots. "Hey, Heero'll be fine... You know that as well as we all do. Heero's invincible, nothing can kill him." Quatre said, attemtping to do everything he could to comfort Duo. "Thanks, Quatre, but I'm not sure even Heero could survie this if it turned out to be some sort of deadly illness. It's a completely different thing when you're attacked from the inside."  
  
"He's stopped coughing up blood now, and he hasn't lost as much as we thought. If he doesn't start doing it again any time soon, he should be fine. Do you know what's causing this, doctor?" The nurse who had spoken approached the doctor, who was sitting down in his favorite chair. She put a hand on his shoulder, and for a few moments his eyes stayed fixed on the dark skin of her hand contrasting with the blue of the clothes he wore. "No. That's why I'm here. I seem to think better when I sit in this chair, it's more relaxing somehow. I can't figure out how it is that he's so wracked with pain that he can't speak, and is coughing up blood, yet we can't detect anything wrong with him. I don't understand it at all, and frankly... Well, excuse my language in advance, but... It is really pissing me off." Doctor Proscthius stood up from his chair and then, after thinking momentarily, he resumed talking. "I have absolutely no intention of allowing this boy to die. I will not allow it to happen. I am going to find out what is wrong, and cure it." He exited the small room, and the nurse followed him out.  
  
"Duo, is it? Your friend has stopped coughing, and he appears to be doing fine again." The doctor said. "Why does that sound familiar? Oh, isn't it what you said earlier today?" Duo asked sarcastically. "I can assure you, we are doing everything in our power to help him. And I can promise you this; as long as Heero is in my care, he will NOT die." Though he came quite close to it today... I don't know why, either. He didn't cough up too much blood, actually it was a relatively small amount. And other than that, nothing appeared to be wrong with him. But that's it, isn't it? Nothing appeared to be wrong. Duo sighed and nodded his head, and the doctor turned to leave. "By the way, if you would like, I could take you in to see him..." Duo jumped out of the chair, and ran in front of the doctor. "Well, let's go, lead the way!"  
  
(Ergh... Have I done alright so far? I'm doing this with no medical knowledge whatsoever. The extent of my medical knowledge is that when you get a cut, you put a band-aid on it.)  
  
"You're absolutely sure he's alright? He looks a bit pale to me." The doctor nodded. "Yes, he is a bit pale, but he..." "Let me guess, other than that, he appears to be perfectly fine?" Doctor Proscthius sighed. "here isn't anything else I can say, really. All I know about the situation is that he seems to be doing well. If we can't figure out what's wrong, I can't tell you what's wrong." Duo nodded his head. "I know... It's just that I get really tired of hearing 'he appears to be perfectly fine,' and then he starts coughing blood or something."  
  
"Do you think Heero's alright?" Trowa asked the others. "Heero's tough, I'm pretty sure he can live through anything." Wufei replied. "I'm not sure... Heero is tough, but this time the enemy is inside him, not outside. I do think it would take a awful lot to kill him, though." "Well, thank you for that little bit of optomism, Quatre. I liked Wufeis answer a lot better." Quatre sat in a chair and lowered his head. "I'm sorry, I'm just trying to be realistic. After all, it wont really do any good to say that he can live through anything if he can't, does it?" Trowa walked over to Quatre and lifted his head so that he was able to look him in the eyes. He knew Quatre had been upset by what he had said. "Hey, it's alright. I know you were just telling the truth... Right now we're all on edge, what with whats happening to Heero and all. Sorry I snapped at you like that.." Quatre smiled. "That's okay, Trowa." Then Trowa bent down and kissed Quatre.  
  
(Awwww.... That's so sweet... Um, by the way, I just thought I'd let you know that some reason, I don't seem to be hearing quite as well from my left ear as my right... Just now started happening.)  
  
"You finally decided to wake up, huh? Are you feeling okay?" Heero tried to nd his head, but only barely succeeded in managing a small, feeble movement. "Hard to move, and I can't get my eyes to focus no matter how hard I try, but I don't feel all that bad, interestingly enough. Can't really say I don't like seeing two of you though, so it's kind of hard to complain about not being able to focus my eyes." Duo smiled, and kissed Heero. "Hmmm... I was beginning to wonder. Now I know for sure. You probably shouldn't be kissing him on the mouth, however. It could be contageous." The doctor said. "I don't particularly care. If it's contageous, well, that's a price I'm willing to pay." The doctor nodded his head slowly. "Well, I suppose I'll leave, and go do some doctorly deeds. You two are probably going to want to be alone..." The doctor kept a straight face, and walked out of the room again. "That guy is weird. He comes into the room, talks, and then leaves. Does he even do anything at all?" The door opened. "Yes, I do. And I wasn't eavesdropping, I just happened to still be here." He left again, and Duo asked Heero if he had any idea what was going on. "No." "You're absolutely sure? You really don't know what it is, or how you got it?" "I already told you, no." Heero sounded more than slightly irritated. "Sorry, I just wanted to make sure. I wish I at least knew what was happening, so I could help somehow..."  
  
"You can all go in and see Heero as well, if you like. By the way, I'd just like to ask something very quickly... You two... The blond and the one with the brown hair..." Trowa and Quatre introduced themselves. "You two wouldn't happen to be... Well, you wouldn't happen to be in love or anything, would you?" Quatre quickly said that they were. "Hmmm... That was quite a quick response. Are you unsure whether he likes you or not, or something?" Quatre shook his head. "No, he knows I love him." Trowa then said. "Well, apparently I'm not all that bad at figuring these things out." The doctor mused. "Anyways, follow me and I'll take you to see your friend Heero."  
  
(SHIT!!! I AM SO PISSED OFF AT MYSELF! I just found out what happens next. Okay, it's time for a song... The Red Strokes, by Garth Brooks.)  
  
//Moonlight on canvas, midnight in wine,  
Two shadows starting to softly combine.  
The picture they're painting is one of the heart,  
and to those who have seen it, it's a true work of art.  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, passions ungauged.  
Thundering moments of tenderless rage.  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, tempered and strong,  
burning the night like the dawn.  
Steam on the window, salt in the kiss,  
two hearts have never pounded like this.  
Inspired by a vision that they can't command,  
erasing the borders with each brush of a hand,  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, passions ungauged,  
thundering moments of tenderless rage,  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, tempered and strong,  
burning the night light the dawn.  
The blues will be blue, and then jealousys green,  
but when love picks its shade, it demands to be said  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, passions ungauged,  
thundering moments of tenderless rage,  
whoa-oh, the red strokes, fearlessly drawn,  
burning the night like the dawn.  
Whoa-oh, the red strokes, passions ungauged,  
thundering moments of tenderless rage,  
whoa-oh the red strokes, fearlessly drawn,  
burning the night like the dawn.  
Steam on the window, salt in the kiss,  
two hearts have never pounded like this.//  
  
(Jeez, that was a bit long... Okay, now back to the fic. I did the best I could with the song, now I'll go back to something I know something about...)  
  
"Do you all intend on staying the night here again?" The doctor asked. "I am." Duo said, and the others all agreed. "Well, then. I suppose I'm not needed at the moment, so I'll just go home and get some rest as well if you don't mind." Doctor Proscthius left the room, leaving the five gundam pilots in the room together. "So, he's awake, huh?" Duo nodded his head. "How're you feeling, Heero?" Quatre asked, rushing to the bed as he saw how pale Heero looked. "Don't worry about me. I'm doing fine. I might not be able to move, and there might be 8 gundam pilots in the room, not counting me, of course, but I'm doing fine." Quatre had a look on his face that showed quite clearly how worried he was. "Are you sure?" Heero attempted to nod his head, but was still unable to do so very well.  
  
(This would be a good time to play 'The Night Will Only Know' by Garth Brooks, it's on his CD 'In Pieces.' If you have it, put it in the nearest CD player, Playstation, or whatever and go to the ninth song. I demand that you do it, because this chapter is coming to an end quite soon.)  
  
After about an hours worth of idle, meaningless chatter, the gundam pilots were about ready to sleep, but then Duo spoke up. "I'm hungry." The others were reminded that they hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, and so they sent Wufei to get some food. Wufei exited the room and called out for pizza. When they pizza got there, Wufei took it into the room, and they all proceeded to eat. Then they all got settled in, and tried to get to sleep. Duo fell asleep in a chair beside Heeros bed, with his arm under Heeros head. Quatre fell asleep with his head on Trowas shoulder, and Trowa soon fell asleep as well. Then Heero fell asleep, and Wufei was the last to sleep. He stretched out on the other bed in the room and slept.  
  
The next morning, Duo was the first one to awaken. When he woke up, he thought something seemed a bit odd. He didn't know what, and he wasn't quite ready to open his eyes yet, but before he could allow himself to get back to sleep, he realised what seemed odd. Heeros head was on his arm. But that wasn't what was odd. What was strange was... Heero seemed cold. Duos eyes darted open and he raised his head. He put a hand on Heeros chest, above his heart. It didn't take too long before he realised there was no heartbeat. Duo layed his head down on Heeros chest. A few minutes later, the other pilots woke up, and Quatre was the first one to notice that Duo was crying.  
  
To be continued...  
  
WWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Sad sad sad sad saaaaaaad.... And I just HAD to listen to The Night Will Only Know while writing that... Please, please, pleeeeease review this chapter! Even if you already reviewed the first one. And don't forget, there IS a 'to be continued' above this paragraph. So it WILL be continued. IF you review this chapter. I cannot believe I just wrote that... I have a small favor to ask. Could you, yes YOU, read and review some of my other fics as well? Please? After going through what I went through writing that, I deserve a few hundred good reviews... This was without a doubt the hardest thing I've ever had to write, but I had to write it... PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER!!! I cannot stress the importance of your review enough. So review it, now, okay Okay. I'll shut up and go away now. Bye. 


	3. Kindle

*Props his elbows on the arms of his spinny computer chair thingy and sets his head on his folded hands.* It was a dark and... Well, it was a dark night when... When something happened. Okay, let's get to the point... This is the third chapter. This is the chapter in which things become slightly unrealistic. In fact, one of the people that reviewed this thing seems to have read my mind... Erm, After you read this, could you perhaps read and review some of my other fics as well? Warning: this could be a VERY odd chapter. Right then, now on to the third chapter...  
  
Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stared in shock. "Heero died in his sleep?" Wufei asked after an extended period of silence. Duo softly nodded his head. Quatre was biting his lower lip nervously, not knowing what he should do. Then he decided that he should attempt to console Duo, but he had little luck in doing so. Trowa sat on the unoccupied bed, and the look on his face implied that he was deep in thought. Wufei checked Heero, hoping that somehow Duo had been mistaken, but, of course, he had not been.  
  
Later...  
  
The doctor entered the room, and Wufei told him that Heero had died in his sleep. Doctor Proscthius nodded his head and then quickly examined the body. "Hmmm... I don't understand why it had to happen like that..." Duo quickly stood up and gave the doctor a poisonous look. "What did you mean by that?" The doctor looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "I... Nothing. I was just shocked that this happened, and I suppose it caused me to begin rambling on like the old fool I am... I'm sorry if I said anything I shouldn't have, I didn't even realise I was talking... Oh, dear, I'm rambling again... I suppose I should leave..." The doctor exited the room again.  
  
"Duo... I..." Quatre began, but he rethought his words. "We should probably leave Duo alone for a while, guys..." Trowa nodded his head slightly, still deep in thought, and Wufei agreed as well. The three left the room, leaving Duo to himself. "Heero... Why did you have to leave me? Why..." The tears that had momentarily cessated began flowing freely from Duos eyes once again.  
  
Later That Night...  
  
Duo slept a dreamless sleep alone on the bed in what used to be his and Heeros, but was now only his, room. He rolled over in his sleep, and subconciously felt Heero sleeping beside him. He woke slowly, and when he was about halfway awake, he remembered Heero was dead, yet he still felt something beside him in bed. That final thought jolted him fully awake, and he realised that there was indeed something, or someone, beside him. Duo sat up quickly and turned on the lamp beside the bed.  
  
"H... Heero? But..." He was looking right at Heero, sitting on the bed next to him. "But I'm supposed to be dead, right?" Duos mouth hung open, and he finally realised that and closed his mouth, followed by a nod of his head. "Well... Technically, I am dead. But I made a deal with the big man upstairs, and he apparently decided it would be best to give me a second chance at life." Duo looked at Heero in confusion. "To make a very long, detailed story short... I died, went to Heaven, and threatened to start dragging some of the people up there down to Hell unless they let me come back here. Well, my exact words were 'unless you let me go back and be with Duo.'"  
  
Duo reached out a hand and touched Heeros face. "You're alive." It was more of a question than a statement. "You're alive..." Heero nodded his head. "I thought we already covered that." Duo shook his head. "I... I just can't believe it. I can't believe you're alive. So that was it? You just threatened to send a bunch of angels to hell if he didn't let you come back here?" Heero grinned. "I didn't think it would be quite that easy either, but it was. No catch." Tears began running down Duos face once again, though this time they were tears of happiness. Duo hugged Heero tightly. "I... I... I don't know, I'm just so happy you're alive..."  
  
To be continued... Maybe...  
  
Nice short chapter... I would have written more, but I can't think of anything else to write! I was lucky I was able to think up what I've managed to write so far. All I really thought of was that I wanted to write a fic in which Heero gets sick, dies, and then is somehow brought back to life, nice happy ending, whatever. But now I want to keep writing. But I don't know what to write next. It's really annoying me. Does anyone out there have ANY ideas at all of what should happen next that would fit in with what I've already written? Help! Okay, now that that's done with, I suppose there isn't all that much more to say, except please review this. And if you have any ideas at all, TELL ME! Any ideas on what should happen next in this fic, or any ideas of what I should write about in a different fic. I need ideas badly. Now, with THAT said, goodbye for now. (I wonder if anyone actually reads the beginning and ending paragraphs of these? Does anyone actually listen to ME, or do they just read the fic? Hmmm...) 


End file.
